kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Shinji
1= |-|2= Dark Shinji, also known as http://s241.photobucket.com/user/modxtoy004/media/ryuki/File0271.jpg.html is the primary antagonist in Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final as well as the Mirror World duplicate of Shinji Kido. Transforming into , he is one of the 13 Kamen Riders and resembles Kamen Rider Ryuki, but with a black look similar to Ryuki's Blank Form. History Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final In the alternative continuity of Episode Final, Yui Kanzaki had already met and befriended Shinji Kido when they were both very young. As a result, the young and lonely Yui subconsciously created a duplicate of Shinji in the imaginary Mirror World. Several years later, this Shinji clone would adopt the identity of Kamen Rider Ryuga and join the Rider battle in order to pursue his goal of becoming a real person in the real world. The Mirror World version of Shinji Kido could survive indefinitely in his own universe without any extra protection, but could only stay in the real world for a short time before he started to disintegrate. Ryuga was twice mistaken for Ryuki. Ren had seen Ryuga attack Kamen Rider Femme while out fighting a Hydragoon, and thought Shinji had come to understand the meaning of the Rider War. He then demanded that Shinji fight him. Miho first mistook Ryuga as Shinji when Ryuga saved her before Kamen Rider Ouja could kill her. Ryuga himself had destroyed Genocider and reverted Ouja into his blank form. Femme then finished Blank Ouja off. Dark Shinji then attempted to take Miho's life. He first wanted to kill her when both of them were still untransformed, then they fought in the Mirror World. Ryuga summoned Dragblacker and had it severely wound her. Before he could deal the finishing blow, however, the real Shinji intervened and Dark Shinji left the battle. Miho would later still die because of her wounds inflicted by Dragblacker. When Yui Kanzaki's life was coming to an end, Dark Shinji appeared from the Mirror World and absorbed the real Shinji into his body, finally "existing" as the self-proclaimed "strongest Rider". With his newfound body, he transformed into Ryuga and almost defeated Kamen Rider Knight in battle. The battle was interrupted, however, by the sound of Shiro Kanzaki screaming at the death of Yui, which caused Ren to leave and come to Shiro's place. Just as Ryuga was about to deal the finishing blow to Ren (in his human form), the real Shinji inside him (upon seeing Yui's dead body) struggled and seperated from Ryuga. Ryuga would then plead with Shinji to merge once more, because if "they" become the winners of the Rider War, they could still save Yui's life. Shinji did not fall for the words of his doppelganger this time. As a result, Ryuga attempted to kill Shinji as the latter transformed into Ryuki. A battle between the two Riders occurred with both combatants summoning their respective Contract Monsters to fight each other. At first, Ryuki seemed to have the upper hand as he punched Ryuga into the ground, but Ryuga later retaliated by punching Ryuki into the same building that Ren and Yui's body were at. They both then used their Final Vents, which resulted in an enormous explosion. In the end, Ryuga was defeated and assumed dead. S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Ryuki: World of If In this S.I.C. alternate retelling of the story, the remaining Riders are Ryuki (now Ryuga), Knight, Tiger, Ouja and Odin. After Shinji is possessed by Dark Shinji and becomes Ryuga, he goes on a mindless rampage in the Mirror World. Tiger shows up and tries to stop him only to be easily defeated by Ryuga in his Survive mode. Hideyuki Kagawa, as Alternative Zero shows up with an army of twelve Alternatives in order to destroy Ryuga. As they prepare to attack Ryuga, Yui Kanzaki shows up. Kagawa laughs; Yui is the source of all their troubles and if she dies everything will end. They attack her instead, but Ryuga, having his sanity restored, shields her. He reverts to Shinji and dies. Kamen Rider Decade Rider War Kamen Rider Ryuga is not seen with other Riders but he summons Dragblacker to supports the rest of Kamen Riders commanded by Wataru Kurenai, but all are murdered by Decade in episode 1 of Kamen Rider Decade in the dream of Natsumi Hikari and then conclude the dream with Decade as only Rider in the Rider War. 555 Faces, 1 Treasure In the World of Faiz, after Daiki takes Tsukasa's Ride Booker, Narutaki takes advantage of the situation as he takes Tsukasa into another dimension to be killed by Kamen Rider Ryuga. However, after interrogating Kiva-la on Tsukasa's whereabouts, Daiki intervenes while claiming it was to get the Faiz Gear as he gives Tsukasa back the Ride Booker. In his fight with Ryuga, Diend summoned Kamen Rider Kiva ("A monster for a monster.") when Ryuga summoned Dragblacker, with Diend transforming Kiva into the latter's Final Form Ride Kiva Arrow form soon after. He used Kiva Arrow's Final Attack Ride to counter Ryuga's Final Vent. Diend's final attack prevailed, seemingly destroying both Ryuga and Dragblacker. . The Destroyer of Worlds In the special version of episode 31, Kamen Rider Ryuno is not seen, but participate summons Dragblacker as one of the many Kamen Riders who fought in the Rider War against Decade and were all destroyed. They were presumably restored after the destruction (and subsequent revival) of Decade at the end of the Rider War and the worlds were restored. Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates During the events of Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates, Kamen Rider Diend Complete Form summons Ryuga alongside seven other Movie Riders using the Attack Ride Card Gekijouban to defeat Kamen Rider G Den-O. Here, Ryuga uses his finishing attack Dragon Rider Kick, in order to better go along with the other Riders' ranged finishing moves (as occurred with Kamen Rider Glaive's Gravity Slash). OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Ryuga was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER Kamen Rider Ryuga appears as a toy when Sento and Sougo find Ataru. He brings them to his room which is filled with Kamen Rider memorabilia, with Sougo and Sento stunned to see toy versions of themselves. Ataru reveals that Kamen Riders are fictional. Appearances in other media Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders Super Spin-off That One! Jiro Okamoto: Final Blow Diet!! Kamen Rider Ryuga appears cited as an example of the riders that are portrayed by the suit actor Jiro Okamoto with Caucasus, G4, Odin, Nega Den-O, Leangle and Black. Later he does not appear in the quiz with the other Riders. Transform! Ryuki is a Changing Cut!! Kamen Rider Ryuga appears with Kamen Rider Ouja at the end of the episode, in the Mirror World to fight against Gunji Koriyama, the temporary user of the Kamen Rider Ryuki powers. Stage Show Kamen Rider Ghost: Special Event Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Ryuki (Video Game) Kamen Rider Ryuga appears as an unlockable playable character in Kamen Rider Ryuki with other Kamen Riders of Kamen Rider Ryuki. To unlock him, the player must clear Arcade mode with all riders (including the hidden Ryuki and Knight Survive). Climax Heroes Series Kamen Rider Climax Heroes OOO Kamen Rider Ryuga appears in the video game with the other Kamen Riders of the Heisei Era, in Kamen Rider Climax Heroes OOO. Kamen Rider Climax Heroes Fourze Kamen Rider Ryuga appears as a playable character in Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes Fourze for the Nintendo Wii. Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes Kamen Rider Ryuga appears as a playable character in the video game with the other Kamen Riders of the Heisei Era,in Kamen Rider: Super Climax Heroes. Kamen Rider Battride War II Kamen Rider Ryuga appears as a boss in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War II, with Mirror Monsters as a Mid Boss, against Kamen Rider Ryuki. They both used their Final Vents, which resulted in an enormous explosion. In the end, Ryuga was defeated and assumed dead. battride_2-19rr.jpg|Ryuki vs Ryuga battride_2-18.jpg Kamen Rider Transcend Heroes Kamen Rider Ryuga appears as a playable character with other Kamen Riders in the video game Kamen Rider Transcend Heroes. Kamen Rider Battle Rush Kamen Rider Ryuga appears as a playable and support character in the video game Kamen Rider Battle Rush using Dragon Rider Kick. chibiryuga.JPG|Kamen Rider Ryuga riderchibi.JPG|Kamen Rider Ryuga using Dragon Rider Kick Kamen Rider Break Joker Kamen Rider Ryuga appears as a playable character with other Riders and monsters in Kamen Rider Break Joker. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Ryuga is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Kamen Rider Battle Ganbarizing Kamen Rider Ryuga is a playable character in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Other Game appearances Masked Rider Expansion Kamen Rider Ryuga appears as a playable character in this trading card game with other Heisei era and Showa era riders. g8947355.jpg Personality In terms of character, Ryuga was the exact opposite of his real world counterpart. While the real Shinji was kind and innocent, the Mirror World version was cruel and scheming. He was responsible for the death of Kamen Rider Femme, mortally wounding her during their fight. Near the end of the movie, he met his own fate at the hands of his real world counterpart when, after a climatic showdown, the two Riders' Final Vents collided, with Ryuki surviving while Ryuga seemingly perished. Fighting skill Dark Shinji is a balanced fighter much like his real world counterpart. However, being Shinji's exact opposite, Dark Shinji is more fierce and calm while also retaining Shinji's unpredictable wit. Dark Shinji fights and goes directly for the kill without any hesitation. He does not "play around" with his opponents much, which allows him to quickly make short work of Femme and (indirectly) Ouja, as well as overpower Knight without much effort. Unlike his real world counterpart, Dark Shinji frequently makes full use of his Contract Monster - Dragblacker - to overwhelm his enemies in battle. Powers and Abilities *'Mirrored Human Physiology' **'Immortality': According to Huere, as long as the real Shinji Kido is alive he cannot be defeated. He is shown to be alive even after his defeat by Shinji when their Final Vents collided. **'Doppelgänger Morphing': Dark Shinji can take the appearance of other beings. Weaknesses *'Real World': Creatures from the Mirror World cannot exist in the real world for too long without being disintegrated. This also means that if he ever continues to exist outside of the Mirror World, his powers will be weakened significantly. *'Shinji Kido': If Shinji Kido is killed, Dark Shinji would cease to exist as well. White Woz predicted that this can even override the invulnerability of the Another Rider. However, Heure suggested that doing so won't work. Although, Dark Shinji is finally subdued for good by Shinji willpower alone; after all, they are both two sides of the same coin. Kamen Rider Ryuga . (2003). Masked Rider Ryuki: Complete Works. Final Volume. p. 70-73. ISBN 978-4091014863.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File.Kodansha. (2015). Kamen Rider Official Mook. Heisei Vol. 03. p. 13. ISBN 978-4063535532. . (2003). Masked Rider Ryuki: Hybrid File. p. 72. ISBN 978-4840224284. *'Rider Weight': 90 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight:' 17 km. *'Hearing:' 17 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 12.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 22.5 t. *'Resistance': 150 t. with Drag Shield *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 4.5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Drag Saber': 150 t. *'Drag Claw': 150 t. *'Dragon Break': 200 t. *'Dragon Rider Kick': 350 t. *'Advent: Dragblacker': 300 t. Kamen Rider Ryuga is a dark, Mirror World version of Ryuki. He is contracted to Dragblacker, a dark version of Ryuki's Dragreder. His Visor, the , is equipped on his left arm. Dark Shinji can transform into Ryuga either on his own or while possessing Shinji's body. Like Ryuki, Ryuga's parameters are balanced. However, they are heightened to the point where Ryuga is the strongest out of all of the 13 Riders, with the exception of those using a Survive Advent Card. Through the use of his Sword Vent Advent Card, Ryuga can arm himself with the , a sword derived from Dragblacker's tail. His Strike Vent arms him with the , a gauntlet capable of shooting fireballs that is derived from Dragblacker's head. With the Drag Claw, Ryuga can perform the attack with Dragblacker, in which he and Dragblacker each launch a fireball at the opponent. His Guard Vent equips him with the , two shields derived from segments of Dragblacker's body that can be held by hand or mounted on Ryuga's shoulders. By using his Final Vent, Ryuga can execute his finisher, the , in which he jumps into the air with Dragblacker flying behind him. Dragblacker then breathes dark blue fire at Ryuga, propelling him into a flying kick that strikes the enemy. Appearances: Episode Final, Decade Episodes 1 , 11,31 , Treasure de End Pirates, Let's Go Kamen Riders, Special Event, Heisei Generations FOREVER . - Survive= Ryuga Survive Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 193 cm.Hobby Japan. (2007). S.I.C. Official Diorama Story: S.I.C. Hero Saga. Vol. 2. p. 60. ISBN 978-4894256309. *'Rider Weight': 95 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 17.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 27.5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m. Special Attacks: *'Dragon Fire Storm': 500 t. is Ryuga's final form. Like Ryuki, transforming into Survive Form also transforms the Black Drag Visor into a black Drag-Visor Zwei. This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Ryuki Edition: World of If. }} Contract Monster Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Black Drag Visor - Ryuga's Visor that enables him to use Advent Cards Vehicles *Ride Shooter - Motorcycle used by any Rider to enter the Mirror World Legend Rider Devices *'Attack Ride: Gekijyouban': Summons the eight Riders that make up Diend Complete Form. "Gekijouban" translates to , as movie riders are used in the attack. It is similar to Decade's Televikun card. Attack Ride Gekijyouban.jpg|Gekijyouban - O Medals= - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider Ryuga is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Kamen Rider Ryuga. - Anotherwatch= : A twisted version of Ryuga Ridewatch used to transform into Another Ryuga. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Mirror Image Shinji Kido is portrayed by , who also portrayed the lead role of Shinji Kido. As Kamen Rider Ryuga, his suit actors were and . Conception Notes *Ryuga's name can be translated as "Dragon Fang". *Ryuga is the only Rider in Kamen Rider Ryuki that is non-human, being a dark counterpart of Shinji Kido that originated from Mirror World. *In the Episode Final movie; Ryuga is actually the 13th Rider, being the last Rider to appear in the Rider Battle. *The images on Ryuga's Advent Cards are recolored and mirrored versions of Ryuki's, with the exception of the Advent and Final Vent cards. *Despite having stronger AP in the Final Vent (7000 AP), Ryuga is defeated by Ryuki in the Dragon Rider Kick clash with Ryuki's Final Vent, who has 1000 AP lower than him (6000 AP). Likely due to the fact that Shinji's resolve is the key factor that makes up for the difference in "attack power," Ryuga is caught off-guard and was finished off. *In Super Climax Heroes ''and Kamen Rider Zi-O'', Ryuga has a deeper voice than in the movie or special, despite being voiced by his original actor (Takamasa Suga). It could most likely be due to age. *When Ryuga slots a card, the voice that announces its name is noticeably deeper than it is for the other Riders. However, this is not true of alternate versions appearing in Kamen Rider Decade. *Like other Mirror Riders, he died an ironic death: declaring himself the strongest Rider and also the "real" Shinji after manipulating Shinji into being possessed by him, only to die to the real Shinji right after because he didn't expect him to be so strong. **However, Dark Shinji may still be considered one of the strongest Riders of Kamen Rider Ryuki for the following reasons: ***He defeats Asakura and Miho with little effort. ***He has the upper hand and would defeat Ren if the battle continued uninterrupted. This is proven in Rider Time Ryuki where the two have a rematch and Ryuga is the victor. ***Despite being defeated by Shinji, he previously has the upper-hand against him before colliding with the latter's Final Vent. ****However, he never actually dies, but more or less loses the battle with Ryuki since he still exists during Zi-O's timeline for over 17 years prior to his initial appearance, alluding to the point that as long as the real Shinji is still alive, his mirror counterpart will continue to exist. Appearances **Episode 11: 555 Faces, 1 Treasure **''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders Super Spin-off'' ***''That One! Jiro Okamoto: Final Blow Diet!!'' ***''Transform! Ryuki is a Changing Cut!!'' **Episode 31/Finale: The Destroyer of Worlds * Cho Den-O Trilogy Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider Ghost: Special Event * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER }} Footnotes External Links *Kamen Rider Ryuuki Spoiler Page See Also *Shinichi Kido -The user of the Kamen Rider Ryuga powers in Advent Calendar. *Shinji Kido -The user of the Kamen Rider Ryuga powers in Advent Calendar and World of If. *Hirohiko Sato -The user of the Kamen Rider Ryuga powers in Kamen Rider Decade. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Card Riders Category:Deceased Category:Non human riders Category:Ryuki Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Riders Category:Decade Characters Category:Revived Riders